


I want it painted red

by FleetingBlossom (Weltenweber)



Series: I want it painted red [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Grell liebt Sebastian und die Farbe rot, Grell malt alles an, Grell nervt jeden, Humor, Sebastian verliert die Nerven, oder doch nicht?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenweber/pseuds/FleetingBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell hat zwei Leidenschaften. Erstens liebt er die Farbe rot. Rot in allen Facetten. Allerdings hat man ihm nach dem Jack The Ripper Fiasko seine wundervolle Todessäge abgenommen und ihm strengstens verboten, auf eigene Faust zu töten. Pech für Grell, denn seine Welt ist jetzt komplett farblos. Kein rot, keine Leidenschaft. Absolut unakzeptabel für den Todesgott.</p>
<p>Nein. Mehr rot muss her. Und zwar sofort. Egal auf welchem Weg.</p>
<p>Wie gut, dass Grell noch eine zweite Leidenschaft hat. Nämlich Sebastian.</p>
<p>Und was liegt da näher, als beide dieser Leidenschaften zu verbinden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want it painted red

Grell blies sich genervt eine seiner roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und warf lustlos eines der Formulare in die Luft, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten. Innendienst!

Und das nur, weil er ein kleines bisschen gegen die Regeln verstoßen hatte. Warum verstand außer ihm auch niemand die Schönheit der Farbe rot? Rot...eine absolut herrliche Farbe. Wundervoll, fast so schön wie...

” ** _Sebastian_** ”, hauchte Grell verträumt. “Wie schön würdest du doch aussehen, ganz in rot. Es würde deine natürliche Eleganz so sehr unterstreichen. Und einen wundervollen Kontrast bringen zu deiner fantastischen Ausstrahlung.”

Grell wurde leicht rot. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Verzückung. In seinen Gedanken sah er es bereits schon vor sich:

_...Sebastian in einem dunkelroten Anzug, getränkt mit Blut_

_...Sebastian mit einem blutroten Umhang_

_...Sebastian mit einem hellroten Zylinder_

_...Sebastian mit gnadenlos rot glühenden Dämonenaugen_

_...Sebastian mit einer blutroten dornigen Rose in der Hand, auf Knien, vor Grell, seine immerwährende Liebe schwörend._

Und dann plötzlich begann der Traumsebastian zu sprechen:

“Grell...Sutcliff! Ich schwöre, wenn Sie nicht gleich reagieren, degradiere ich Sie noch einmal!”

Ein harter Schlag auf die Schreibtischplatte riss Grell unsanft aus seinem Traum und er zuckte zurück. Vor ihm stand nicht mehr sein dämonischer Schwarm, sondern William T. Spears. Und er sah alles andere als fröhlich aus.

“Sutcliff. Sie haben zu arbeiten, und nicht herumzuträumen. Wenn Sie diese Dokumente nicht bis heute Abend durchgearbeitet haben, wird das schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für Sie haben. Und nehmen Sie gefälligst diese fürchterliche rote Schleife aus Ihrem Haar! ”

William bedachte Grell mit einem letzten strengen Blick, schob sich die Bille mit seiner Todessense zurecht und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Grell seufzte, nahm seinen roten Stift in die Hand und machte sich über die restlichen Dokumente her.

“ _ **Sebastian**_...”

* * *

Endlich! Endlich war es soweit! Grell durfte wieder nach draußen. Zwar ohne seine geliebte rote Säge - die war immer noch nicht genehmigt- aber er durfte endlich wieder raus! Raus, er! Ja, Grell wusste, er wiederholte sich, aber hey...er durfte RAUS!

Und mit einem unheilverkündenden Lachen stieg Grell wieder in die Welt der Menschen nieder...

* * *

Es war einfacher, als Grell gedacht hatte. Er musste nur abwarten, bis sein geliebter Sebastian zusammen mit diesem kleinen, nervigen Earl aus dem Haus verschwunden war, und er konnte das Manor problemlos betreten.

Mit einem leisen irrsinnigen Kichern machte er sich -seiner Nase folgend, den Duft **seines** Dämons würde er nie vergessen- auf die Suche nach Sebastians Zimmer.

Dort angekommen atmete er einmal tief ein und warf sich dann auf Sebastians Bett. Er verbarg seine Nase in dem Kopfkissen und inhalierte den Geruch.

“Sebast-chan. Mein Sebast-chan. Wie schön wäre es doch, gemeinsam mit dir in diesem Bett zu liegen, die Nächte mit dir zu verbringen...deine kalten Augen zu sehen, in deinen starken Armen zu liegen...nur du und ich...ganz allein...”

Grell presste das Kissen fest an sich. “Nun ja...frisch ans Werk! Es gibt viel zu tun!”

Drei Stunden später sah Grell sich zufrieden um. Es war fantastisch. “Sebast-chan wird es lieeeben!”

Kichernd korrigierte er noch einige Einzelheiten und versteckte sich dann vor dem Fenster in einem der Bäume. Er nahm einen Fotoapparat aus einer Tasche und wartete.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten Sebastians verzücktes Gesicht zu sehen!

Grell musste nicht sehr lange warten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hörte er Stimmen aus dem Flur.

* * *

“Es tut mir leid Sebastian! Ich werde den Fleck sofort entfernen!”.

Sebastian seufzte. Den Fleck entfernen? Wahrscheinlich würde dieses tollpatschige Mädchen nur noch einen größeren Schaden anrichten und seinen Anzug völlig ruinieren.

“Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mey-Rin. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum."

_‘Wenn hier etwas ordentlich erledigt werden soll, muss ich es sowieso selber tun. Inkompetentes Volk...manchmal drängt es mich wirklich ihnen -wie sagt man so schön? ah ja, genau - die Hölle heiß zu machen'_

Sebastian unterdrückte ein boshaftes Grinsen, ignorierte die unaufhörlichen Entschuldigungen des Hausmädchens und öffnete die Zimmertür.

Er erstarrte.

_'Was zum...?!'_

Die vormals weißen Wände waren nun rot angestrichen, die frische Farbe tropfte auf den Boden wie Blut. Auch sein Schrank, sein Stuhl und der Tisch waren nicht verschont geblieben. Auch sie glänzten nun in tiefem blutrot.

Dann fiel Sebastians Blick auf sein Bett. Rosenblätter lagen auf der - nun roten - Bettdecke verteilt und auf dem Kissen lag ein rotes Etwas das aussah wie...

_'ein echtes Herz?!'_

* * *

Da! Er war da! Sebastian war da!

Und jeden Augenblick würde er durch die Tür kommen und Grells Überraschung sehen! Oh, wie würde er sich freuen! Gebannt beobachtete Grell den Türgriff. Er wurde nach unten gedrückt, dann öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll und Sebastian betrat den Raum.

Grell strahlte, als Sebastian vor fassungsloser Freude erstarrte. Er rutschte auf dem Ast noch weiter nach vorne, hob die Kamera und drückte ab. ”Wundervoll...fantastisch...hinreißend!”

Sein Dämon war einfach so unglaublich fotogen!

_Diese Bilder...ein Traum..._

Eine harte Hand packte Grell plötzlich am Kragen und zerrte ihn brutal zurück auf den Boden. Grell hob den Kopf und sah direkt in zwei glühend rote, dämonische Augen.

_'So kalt...so schön...'_

“Hallo Sebast-chan.”, wisperte Grell in einem Ton, der verführerisch klingen sollte, es aber nicht ganz schaffte, da er von der Augenfarbe zu ergriffen war. “Gefällt dir meine Überraschung?”

Auf das Gesicht des Dämonen legte sich ein trügerisches Lächeln. “Aber natürlich gefällt sie mir. Sie gefällt mir sogar so gut, dass ich auch eine Kleinigkeit zurückgeben möchte.”

Grells Augen wurden groß und er lief rot an. “Wirklich?! Ah...Sebast-chan, das ist doch nicht notwendig!”

Er tanzte innerlich vor Freude.

_'Er schenkt mir was, er schenkt mir was! Oh- mein geliebter Sebast-chan schenkt mir etwas!'_

“Aber nicht doch”, antwortete Sebastian mit sanfter Stimmte. “Ich bestehe darauf.”

Er schenkte Grell sein freundlichstes Lächeln und keine Sekunde später durchzuckte den Todesgott ein exquisiter Schmerz, als er hart gegen die Steinmauer am anderen Ende des Gartens prallte.

_'Ahh...diese Liebe...sie erschlägt mich völlig.'_

Die Mauer wackelte, einige der Backsteine lösten sich und fielen Grell auf den Kopf. Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor ihn die Ohnmacht übermannte, war Sebastians verärgerte Stimme:

“Nein wie ärgerlich. Jetzt muss ich auch noch die Mauer reparieren.”


End file.
